Emperor (car)
This article is about the car made by Albany. For the manufacturer, see Emperor (manufacturer). The Albany Emperor is a 4-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. The car varies significantly between the three games. Description Design In GTA San Andreas, the Emperor, based on an 1990-1993 Infiniti Q45, represents a then contemporary large four-door sedan, with a lean design and somewhat rounded profile. Its also looks like the Sentinel, but more sleek and profiled. In GTA IV, the Emperor, given an Albany badge (Cadillac badge in game)but the car it self is based off the Cadillac Brougham (http://www.americandreamcars.com/1987broughamdelegance102309.jpg). Judging by the front bumper,with a flattened front end and no hood ornament. The side is closer to a 1980-1984 Fleetwood; the rear could also be from these cars since their trunks have more subtle creases (the Emperor has extremely subtle creases on the trunk). It features a "beater" version of the Emperor, with junky paint finishes, worn interiors, an occasionally missing quarter panel, and old wheels and tires. The beater version is slightly more common. Performance Acceleration and speed of GTA San Andreas' Emperor are somewhat disappointing, as are handling and braking. The engine sounds as though it is a large V6 or V8, but is apparently incapable of delivering substantial power to the bulky, rear-drive vehicle. Using the E-brake around corners almost guarantees fishtailing, making this car almost useless when driving at high speeds. It is, however, a sturdy vehicle with low chances of roll overs, and does a fairly good job of absorbing damage. GTA IV's Emperor is powered by a high-displacement, but low-output 5.7 liter V8, mated to a 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Due to its weight and low-power engine, the Emperor is quite slow off the line, and its top speed of 120 MPH (185 kmh) leaves much to be desired. Acceleration differs between the two variants, with the standard Emperor reaching 60 mph in 9.9 seconds, and the beater in 12.9 seconds. The car feels very heavy around corners and loses much speed around them. Its soft suspension often results in its rear swinging out of control and subtle fishtailing. Braking is very poor, and strangely, for a vehicle that's designed to be reminiscent of late 1970s/early 1980s cars, ABS is standard. Crash deformation is below average, and build quality is surprisingly low: as the Emperor cannot sustain much damage before failing or catching fire. The GTA V variant of the Emperor is virtually unchanged from the GTA IV variant. The car again seems to be powered by a high displacement but low performance 8 cylinder engine. The engine offers low power and only decent torque. Because of this, the car acceleration and overall top speed is unspectacular. The handling of the Emperor is decent, especially when a more performance oriented suspension is added to the car. However, due to the car's low ride, height, this does cause the car to scrape against the ground in areas where the terrain is more dynamic and road clearence is neccessary. This low ride height will also sometimes cause the Emperor to become stuck in areas where smaller and "shorter" cars can escape from. At speed, the handling of the Emperor can become inconsistent and is prone to fishtailing due to the overall design of the car. Nevertheless, the long wheelbase of the car does aid the driver in these situations, as the driver can countersteer out of the slide and regain control of the car. The beater variant of the car sometimes fails to start up. This can be an inherit risk for those who are frequently in high risk situations, as it makes a quick getaway nearly impossible. Unlike the beater variant, however, the normal Emperor starts right up. As for durability, the normal Emperor can take multiple impacts to the engine, chassis, suspension, and tires without taking signifcant damage that will disable the car, it is considered one of the most underestimated and underated cars in terms of overall durability. The beater variant, however, will not, and will most likely cease to work after a few direct impacts. The engine, as stated before, is unspectacular, but does have decent torque, which allows the large and bulky car to accelerate very quickly and also enables it to take on offroad courses that some other cars in the same class may have issues with (such as climbing Mount Chiliad). The car is fairly large and has one of the largest trunks in the game. It seats four occupants. The cars torque, combined with it's weight, durability, and apparent body on frame design allows it to barrel through cop car roadblocks, and is rarely ever effected by other cars slamming into it or ramming it. It is one of the most durable cars in the game. Overall, the Emperor is a solid, heavy car, with handling that isn't proportional to its straight line speed. For the price and availability of the car, it should be considered by anyone looking for a beginners sedan that can haul a small group around, especially in areas where a durable and capable sedan is needed. Modifications GTA San Andreas *The Emperor can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Notable Owners *Maxwell Caughlin *Lamar Davis owns a blue Emperor. *Maude Eccles *Little Jacob owns a unique green and black beater Emperor *Freddy Paparo *Preston Pecinovsky Locations GTA San Andreas * Commonly found in San Fierro and Los Santos. * Used in "Wear Flowers in Your Hair", the first mission in San Fierro, in which Carl Johnson hires Dwaine and Jethro to work in the garage in Doherty. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Commonly found around the Dukes area. (Both beater and normal version of the car). * A black Emperor with a red lustered color spawns beside a building at Francis International Airport, after completing the mission Dust Off. *The beater variant can be found parked in Bohan Industrial, Bohan, just west of the Dukes Bay Bridge. *The beater variant can show up can be found as the delivery vehicle for the Drug Delivery side-mission. *The beater variant spawns more frequently when driving a non-beater Sabre or Vigero. The regular version spawns more frequently when driving a beater Sabre or Vigero. *Spawns commonly when driving an Esperanto. *Spawns near Mikhail Faustin's mansion in Beachgate. *Occasionally spawns parked on Munsee Avenue in Downtown, Broker in The Ballad of Gay Tony. This is commonly found near where the Pony spawns. *The beater variant is very common in southern Alderney, around the poorer areas. GTA V ;Standard variant *Spawns most commonly in Downton Los Santos, Vinewood, East Vinewood and Rockford Hills. *Also spawns more commonly when the player is driving a muscle car. *Parked in the parking lot to the side of the Vanilla Unicorn. ;Beater variant *Commonly found around South Los Santos. *Spawns around Sandy Shores. ;Snow variant *During the mission Prologue, after getting out of the bank, one can be seen parked in the bank yard. The vehicle is unobtainable. *Can be seen driving around Ludendorff during the mission Bury the Hatchet, playing as Michael. The vehicle is obtainable, however getting too far from the Asea will fail the mission. Trivia *In GTA IV, the back of an Emperor is featured on a building in Star Junction. *The Emperor plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9 or K-DST. **GTA IV'': Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio. *Oddly, there's also a car company called Emperor, a Lexus parody, but the car Emperor is made by Albany, a Cadillac parody (which is more fitting for this car). Yet the GTA San Andreas rendition seems to be more fitting for the Emperor brand since it is a Japanese luxury car. * The rat rod beater variant with a lime green roof might appear in Little Jacob's deliveries. Respraying the car at a Pay N Spray will remove the unique roof and turn it to regular beater version. * The GTA IV Emperor effectively replaces GTA San Andreas' Greenwood. * The GTA IV Emperor uses the horn sound from GTA San Andreas. * The beater variant, being an Albany with only 3 headlights, could be a nod to the "Psychobilly Cadillac" from the Johnny Cash song "One Piece At A Time". * It appears in the GTA V trailer at 00.59. However only the front of it is showing. * It could be possible that one of the FIB agents that appears on the mission Dust Off owns the black Emperor that is parked beside the building at Francis International Airport . * Oddly, the GTA IV's version of the car appears to be manual despite its old, American appearance. * The Emperor in GTA IV shares it's interior with the Esperanto. Navigation }} es:Emperor ru:Emperor (автомобиль) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany